rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ru'a "Sadi" Hakim
Ru'a Hakim, more commonly known as Sadi Draculea, is a female vampyre of the Draculea coven and as of late, second in command. She is a devout Zarosian, air mage, and all around strange thing. Ru'a is 27 years of age. Biography The Good Years Ru'a was born in Al Kharid to two mages, Aria Hakim and Daniel Rendin, both parents being from long line of mages. She already had an older brother (whom will remain unnamed) that was already learning the basics of fire magic. Ru'a lived her life in relative peace for the first four years,even gaining another sibling named Hala hakim and getting to pick the school of magic she would learn from then on...she chose air magic obviously. Everything was going well, that is until her parents got deep in debt to a now disbanded gang that resided in the desert. Ru'a and her brother were both forced to leave their home in the middle of the night due to a large housefire that claimed both their parents, and rendered Hala missing for years to come. Ru'a and her brother retreated into the desert, where they hoped to reach nardah, and one of their relatives. They never made it to the desert city, as her brother was forced to sell her to a Prostitution ring disguised to cater to the recent influx of zarosians. From then on Ru'a was raised as a "zarosian" concubine, and was renamed "Sadi" for her habit of hurting people on accident. The Morytanian Years By this time sadi was kept in the ring for most of her life, until at age twenty one, she found out about groups of zarosians residing in the marshy area known as Morytania. Seeing her chance she took it, convincing her captors that she was going to such a dark place in order to "cater" to the zarosian groups. She was allowed to leave, and, take what possessions she had (which was a book on the practice of air magic and a few robes) with her. She made the long trek to the marshy lands, and eventually, found herself in The werewolf town of canfis. There she associated herself with a coven of vampyres known as The draculea, a simple vyre girl named Beta, and multiple individuals there. The last act she preformed before being turned by the coven...was destroying the same prostitution ring, hunting down and eating each member of the group one by one until they were all dead. Personality Sadi was a shy, introverted girl when she first arrived in morytania, though she was subject to occasional emotional meltdowns. Due to the evil nature of the lands of morytania, her transformation into a vyre, and several emotional blows, she was changed into a Rather odd individual, using a facade of insanity and a rather carefree attitude to hide her true intentions. She has a soft spot for children and The only person she considers not to be completely boring is Beta, due to her being...well her wife. Abilities Sadi is a master air mage, using her spare time to practice and improve her abilities. She is /very/ fast and agile, being able to climb rafters and move along them at a rather blurry pace. She has also been learning the basics of bladed staff combat from her Wight brother. In addition to this she has been learning the basics of smoke magic as well, though it is extremely hard for her due to the nature of the spells. In addition she has enhanced speed in her vyre form, adding onto her already abnormal speed. Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Vampyre Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Zarosian